I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to an amplifier.
II. Background
Amplifiers are commonly used to buffer and/or amplify signals to obtain the desired signal level. Amplifiers are widely used for various applications such as communication, computing, networking, consumer electronics, etc. For example, in a wireless communication device such as a cellular phone, amplifiers may be used to receive signals via data communication links for a display device, a camera, an external device, etc.
An amplifier may be used to detect a voltage difference between two complementary signal lines on a data link. These signal lines may carry a differential signal when the data link is active and may float when the data link is idle. When the signal lines float, it may be easy for noise to couple to these lines and cause a small differential signal to appear on the lines. It may be desirable to accurately detect actual signals on these lines when the data link is active and to avoid false trigger by the noise coupled to these lines when the data link is idle.